Not So Secrets
by UniverseOfMirrors
Summary: Gunther keeps trying to get out of his dates with Cece (who is happy to oblige). Tinka notices something is up.
1. Chapter 1

"The purple or the yellow?" Gunther held up two shimmering shirts for his sister's inspection. A very professional black suit hang on the closet door next to him. Tinka made a face. "You're right, I have nothing to wear, I can't go. Let me call her and give her the news. Where's the phone?" Her brother said hurriedly.

"I was going to suggest the blue. That way we can match even if we're in different restaurants...are you feeling okay?" Tinka rose off her brother's neatly made bed and put the back of her hand to his forehead.

"...no." Gunther faked a cough.

"But you've postponed this date for two weeks!"

"Has it been that long?"

"Yes, silly! Don't keep your bay-bee waiting. It's not polite," Tinka admonished. "Even if _she_ isn't polite to anyone else."

"Tinka...I'm sure Cece doesn't mind. Absence makes the heart grow."

"Fonder?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Tinka, I don't want to go out tonight." Tinka pushed past him and into his closet. After a few seconds, she emerged with an embroidered blue shirt with glitter on the collar. She waved it in his face tantalizingly.

"Not even in this?"

Gunther gave her a look. Tinka balked, then pouted with wide eyes. She sat back down on the blue bed sheets.

"What's wrong, brother-twin?"

"Nothing is _wrong, _I'm just not-"

"Hey!" Tinka snapped, her innocent expression changing angrily. "Who do you think you are? You try to pull one over on me? Think again, then sit, and talk."

Gunther was not used to his sister's temper flaring quite so blatantly. He sheepishly obeyed. Moving the glittery shirt off the bed, he sat next to his twin and put his head on her shoulder.

"I don't like dating Cece, Tinkabelle." He sighed. "I know she's totally into me, but I don't feel it for her."

"Why all this now? You've been dating for-"

"-almost three weeks-"

"-and this would have been your-"

"-second date-"

"-so she'll expect-"

"-the kisses," Gunther finished. Tinka scrunched her nose.

"If I had to kiss Cece, I wouldn't want to go either."

Gunther laughed quietly. "Do you want me to call her?" Tinka asked. "I can say you have the llama-flu or something."

"Prettiest please and thousands of thankies?"

"Only if you break up with her this week. I'm not doing it again. Her voice is like a meat grinder to my delicate ears."

"Deal."

"Just, for the pink bedazzled record known as my diary," Tinka started as she went to find the phone, "Did you ever like-like her?"

"Um...yes," Gunther said unconvincingly. Tinka shrugged and started dialing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes!" Cece shouted and pumped her fist as she ended Tinka's call. Rocky's head popped into the bathroom where Cece was applying her makeup for that night's date.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Rocky asked hectically.

"Gunther cancelled, or actually Tinka cancelled, but whatever, 'cause it's cancelled!" The pair high-fived. "This is the last time you rope me into dates with him."

"Last," Rocky agreed. "Or maybe I still get a grace date because this one never happened?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no. No more pity gitter guys."

"Don't be so hard on him,"Rocky said. "He's not the worst guy you ever dated."

"We're not going there."

"Fine," Rocky huffed.

Suddenly, a loud shriek carried down the hallway.

"Flynn," Cece growled loudly, "go away!"  
"Nope!" Was her little brother's reply.

"Mom!"

"She's not here!"

"So where's your babysitter?" Cece was screaming angrily now while Rocky took refuge in the bathtub.

"Wherever you are."

"What? Where's Ty?"

"He's going out with Tinka tonight," came Rocky's muffled voice. Cece sighed.

"I just got out of one ...fun way to spend a night. Why this? Why always me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gunther was lying on the couch, resewing sequins onto Tinka's scarf when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that, brother, dear? I'm still getting dressed." Gunther obliged and set down the scarf, feeling guilty for stepping into her date prep-time earlier. The knocking came again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Gunther opened the door to revel Ty, who was dressed in a very nice suit and held a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey," Ty said awkwardly.

"Hello..." Gunther answered, not meeting his eyes. "Tinka will be out in a moment." The two boys shifted.

"So," Ty started, "You're clothes today...they're so...normal." Gunther looked down and saw that yes, his clothing was remarkably mundane. Looking at so much neon and glitter was starting to give him a headache earlier. Nothing he put on was comfortable anymore.

"It's laundry day," he lied.

"Gotcha."

Finally, Tinka emerged from the hallway wearing a dark purple beaded dress with her hair done up in her signature style.

"Wow," Ty smiled, "You look beautiful." Tinka grinned and took his hand. Ty kissed her on the cheek. Gunther twitched.

"So do you," Tinka replied. Gunther made a quiet noise of agreement. The couple turned to give him an odd look. Gunther shrugged and bit his lip.  
"Yeah, we're gonna get going now. See you later," Ty said and left with Tinka, who gave her brother a pat on the back before closing the door. Gunther stood still for a seemingly endless moment before he dragged his legs back to the couch and sat again, staring into space. When Tinka finally came home, she found her brother asleep on the couch, sitting up. She smoothed his hair, took her mended scarf, and climbed onto the couch next to him for the night.

They had a lot to talk about in the morning.


End file.
